Claire Elizabeth Salvatore
by thatwritersdream
Summary: 'Claire! What's wrong' Michael asked. 'Ver-verain.' i said. My brothers just threw vervain on me.'Ver- what' Eve asked' My friends, Amelie, Oliver, Sam, Myrnin stood in front of me,protectively. I felt loved for once. But that all ended as Damon attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Claire Elizabeth Salvatore**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_[- From . -]  
>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
>The sharp knife of a short life<br>Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<br>So put on your best, boys  
>And I'll wear my pearls<em>

_If I die Young~ Band Perry_

….

**Claire's P.O.V**

Amelie called me, Shane, Eve and Michael into her office. Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, and Amelie's body guards were already here. Amelie had seats set up already and had cups of water set out. We sat down and looked at Amelie.

''Amelie, what did you call us here for?'' I asked. Amelie looked at me with uneasy eyes.

''I wanted to inform you that a vampire is threating the town. He's looking for his little sister.'' Amelie said. Aww, poor guy. I know the feeling of losing the ones you loved.

''Who is this vampire?'' Michael asked. I was getting curious as well.

''His name is Damon Salvatore.'' My heart froze and the vampires noticed to. Amelie raised an eyebrow.

''You know this vampire?'' I hesitated and nodded.

''How.''

''He killed my family. He tore us apart. Damon Salvatore is an arrogant bastard that only cares for himself.'' I said, full of hate. Everyone looked at me. I grabbed my water, right as I was going to drink it, I noticed it smelled funny.

''What did you put in here, Amelie?'' I asked. She looked at me.

''It's just water.'' She cast a glanced at a guard and nodded. In a minute I was in a head lock. My room-mates protested. It was then I recognized they all knew my secret.

''Vervain. That's what's in it.'' Amelie said and brushed a stem of flowers against my cheek. _Vervain. _I screamed out in pain.

''Let her go.'' The guy holding me dropped me to the floor.

''What are you?'' Eve asked rudely. I looked up at her. I trusted her and she hurt me. They all had hurt me. Screw trying to be loved. I let out a little laugh.

''Why should I tell you? I trusted you.'' I said.

''You lied to us.'' Shane said. I looked down.

''For a reason you won't understand. No one will every understand. I've been running from Damon. I know why he's here.'' I said.

''Then why?'' Michael asked. I could tell he was mad at me.

''He wants to take me back home.'' I looked up at all them with begging eyes.

''Please, please don't let him. I'll tell you everything. Why I lied, who I am, and my past. Just please, don't let him take me.'' I begged. Everyone saw I was telling the truth.

''Then explain yourself child.'' Myrnin said. I nodded and we all sat down. They waited for me to begin.

''I was born the 9th of May, in the late spring of 1853. I was born as Claire Elizabeth Salvatore'' I heard people breathing deeply.

'' My mother dyed giving birth to me. My father was abusive to me, treated me as a slave. The only one who loved me were my brothers, or at least I thought they did.'' Tears welled up in my eyes.

''Everything changed when Kathrin Peirce came.'' I said the name with pure hatred.

''My father treated her as a princess, like his own. The treatment I never got. My father use to ask me '' why can't you be like Kathrin?'' And he would hit me. My brothers never knew of my father hitting me. Not like they would care.'' I said and tears ran down my face. I looked at everyone, and saw sadness in them.

''My brother Stefan was to marry Kathrin, but when Damon came back she started seeing them both. Compelling them to love her and hate me. It hurt. But I found out she was a vampire and told my father. He would laugh and hit me for even thinking that of his new 'Daughter'. He thought of her as a daughter and me as a slave. But one night my dad finally believed me. You see they were hunting down the vampires and were going to burn them. Oh how much I wanted Kathrin's ashes and to stomp on them laughing.'' Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I probly was, seeing what has happened to me.

''My father slipped vervain into Stefan's dinner one night, and when Kathrin bite Stefan she got poisoned. The vervain paralyzing her. When my father came in, I fallowed. He and some other men picked Kathrin up and took her. But before they did, I looked at Kathrin, her eyes held fear and I bent down and whispered to her. ''This is what you deserve. You took everything from me and you deserve to die, leech. Hope you have fun in hell.'' I will never forget the anger her eyes held.'' I laughed.

'' But when my brothers decided to save Kathrin, my father shot them in the back. I grieved over my brother's death for days.'' I ended it right there.

''Such a sad story.'' Oliver said. I laughed.

''Any questions?'' I asked.

''Who turned you?'' Amelie asked.

''My brothers.'' I said.

''Can you tell us how?'' Eve asked.

''As you know my brothers died but what I didn't know was that they were alive as vampires. After about a week into their deaths. Stefan came to me''

_***Flashback***_

_**I sat in my room in Mystic Falls. I heard a thud in father's room. I went other to his room.**_

''_**Father? Is everything alright?'' I asked coming in after knocking. And there stood Stefan. He had blood on his mouth and on the floor, father laid there. Dead. I screamed and tried to run. But in a second Stefan was In front of me.**_

''_**Claire? Why are you human? We'll fix that.'' Stefan said and he bites into my neck. After I felt myself slipping hr threw me on the floor and kissed my forehead.**_

''_**I love you little sister.'' And he left, but right after I felt someone else in the room. I then had something in my mouth. A warm liquid ran down my throat. And then got pulled away from me.''**_

''_**I love you, Claire.'' I recognized the voice as Damon's. And then he snapped my neck.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

''They both killed me. Stefan drained me, and Damon turned me. When I woke up Damon waited for me and with a human. When I refused to drink he bit into the stranger's neck. The bloodlust took over and I killed the person. Damon made me kill a whole village, with his help. But I left after I found out he still love Kathrin more than me.'' I said. They all looked at me shocked.

''Why did you leave? Why do you hate your brothers?'' Myrnin asked.

''Try this. Your brothers fall for the same girl and they forget about you. Because of that girl they died and were turned into vampires. And then your brother eats you and the other turns you into a monster.'' I said and they nodded noticing my discomfort. Then a guard rushed in.

''Amelie, someone has broken in. And with a whole group.'' And right on queue Damon, Stefan, a dark skinned girl, a guy that smelled of dog to me, a blond vampire, a human boy, and _Kathrin. _They entered theroom.

_(A/N) How was it? Good or Bad? Review? Please…..Review. Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire Elizabeth Salvatore**

**Sorry I haven't updated soon enough for you lovely readers. But here's chapter 2. And Damon, Stefan, and Claire will have a conversation in Italian, but in the end it will be translated. This song goes perfectly with this chapter.**

_I'm not a stranger  
>No I am yours<br>With crippled anger  
>And tears that still drip sore<em>

_A fragile frame aged  
>With misery<br>And when our eyes meet  
>I know you see<em>

_I do not want to be afraid  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists I find it when<br>I am cut_

_I may seem crazy  
>Or painfully shy<br>And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
>If you would just look me in the eye<br>I feel alone here and cold here  
>Though I don't want to die<br>But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not want to be afraid  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists I find it when<br>I am cut  
>Pain<br>I am not alone  
>I am not alone<em>

_I'm not a stranger  
>No I am yours<br>With crippled anger  
>And tears that still drip sore<em>

_But I do not want to be afraid  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists I found it when<br>I was cut_

_Cut~ Plumb_

**Claire's P.O.V**

My brothers were here. _**My brothers were here. **_Shit, and so was Kathrin.

''Who are you?'' Myrnin snarled at Damon. Damon ignored him and looked at me.

'' Venire casa Claire, per favore.'' Damon asked me in Italian. I looked him dead in the eye, rising from my seat, looking at my brother dead in the eye. Everyone watched my friends, and his friends. Stefan was listening as well.

'' No, Damon. Io non entrerò in casa, perché io sono casa." Damon glowered. Stefan stepped in.

'"Claire, è stato un errore. Per favore? Per me?.'' Stefan pleaded.

''Why are we talking in Italian? Speak English!'' I yelled making everyone jump. My brothers looked down, ashamed. But looked back up at me.

''You owe us that at least.'' Damon said, but I could tell he was hurting. I laughed in disbelief.

''I owe you that? Let's get this straight. First you pick _Kathrin_ over your own _sister_! Then you get killed, getting turned into vampires. Then you turn your own sister into a vampire for your own selfish benefits! Then you make her feed, and whine about your precious Kathrin. I'm sorry but my brothers are DEAD.'' I yelled, by now I was in tears. Shane came and hugged me.

''How are they dead when your brothers are standing right in front of you?'' The blond vampire asked.

''In front of me are too selfish assholes in my brother's form.'' I said, the sadness getting replaced with anger. My brother sensed my anger and stood up more tall. Then Damon nodded at Stefan and yelled.

''NOW!'' and a fight broke out between me and my brothers. My brothers came after me and I was on the other side of the room. Damon snarled and I snarled back. Everyone watched us, and I felt my vampire face come out, and hissed at Damon. Stefan came at me, vervain in hand. I easily grabbed the vervain and plunged it into Stefan. He should be down for a little while. Damon blindsided me. He held me against the wall, his vampire face out and to cause me more pain he bit me, hard. I whimpered, but kneed him where it hurts the most. He let go of me and dropped to the floor in pain. I turned towards Kathrin and pointed at her.

''You! You are the one who killed my brothers!'' I yelled. She was scared.

''I'm- I'm not Kathrin. I'm human.'' I listen for a heartbeat and sure enough she had one. No- no my brothers found the doppel-ganger.

''you're the doppel-ganger. No, no, no. I need to inform Klaus about your whereabouts.'' I said. She just shook her head and backed up. It was then when I felt someone grab me and it was Stefan.

''Please don't Claire. I love her, I love her.'' He pleaded.

''Then you're a fool. I won't turn her in but rember this Stefan, she is just going to bring death.'' I warned.

''Please help us. Please.'' Stefan said with water in his eyes. It hurt so much; I couldn't keep my heart cold forever.

''Fine, but I want explanations.''

….

**Elena's P.O.V**

I could tell Stefan and Damon hurt their little sister badly. I hurt to watch the scene but I did. She agreed to help, but I knew she was going to hurt herself even more. She knew that to but still made the sacrifice for her brothers, and for me, a complete stranger. But I knew one thing; I was going to make a friendship with Claire.

…..

**Review please.**

**' Venire casa Claire, per favore' **_**means**__ ''_ **Come home Claire, please''**

**No, Damon. Io non entrerò in casa, perché io sono casa' **_**means '' No Damon, I won't go home because I am home''**_

**Claire, è stato un errore. Per favore? Per me?.'' **_**Means**_** '(Claire, it was a mistake. Please? For me?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Claire Elizabeth Salvatore**

**I am so sorry not updating here's chapter three.**

**Claire's P.O.V**

I looked at my brothers and left the room. Even they said they're sorry, I have to have time to forgive and forget. I sighed and sat on the couch in the Glass House. I put my face in my hands and screamed loudly in frustration. I was Loyal to Klaus, but Stefan and Damon are my brothers.

"Claire?" I turned around to face Eve, Shane, and Michael. Then the tears came up into my eyes before I could stop them, they fell out of my eyes, down my face and I ran towards Eve. She took me into her embrace and I sobbed like a lost child.

"Shh, Shh, there there CB, your gonna be okay." Eve cooed like a mother soothing her child. After a minute I stopped crying, stood up straight and wiped my tears away.

"You guys shouldn't have seen that." I said.

"Crying is natural." Michael said

"It makes you look weak." I told Michael, it was what was taught to me.

"Why do you say that?" Shane asked.

"Human emotions make you look weak." I voiced what my sire told me. There are parts of my story people just don't know.

"Who told you that?" Damon's voice came from a portal. I stayed quiet.

"Well Claire?" Shane asked. It took me a couple minutes to answer, but it was forced and a flimsily answer.

"I'm sired to Klaus." I whispered.

"What? Speak up Claire." Damon said, I glared.

"I'm sired to Klaus." I said very slowly. Everyone, my brothers, looked at me.

"How? That would mean you are a hybrid." Stefan stated. I nodded sadly.

"Klaus found me about two months ago and gave me a book. Mom's journal." I said sighing. "Your father wasn't even my father. Thank god, I guess he wasn't wrong when he said I wasn't his daughter. I killed my first human a month ago because Klaus compelled me to. That's what un-locked the curse. He made me drink doppelgangers' blood." I said. Everyone was quiet.

"Claire…'' My roommates said in union. Creepy.

"That's why I disappeared, because Klaus is calling me. I have no control." I continued saying as Tyler walked in.

"You could break the bond." Tyler stated. I stared at him like he was a mental person.

"How?" I asked bewildered. Tyler walked up to me.

"Shifting. Just keep shifting. It took me a hundred times." Tyler said and I flinched.

"I'll help you. Come with me and we'll break the bond."Tyler said.

"Well I'm out." Shane said walking out. Michael grabbed his arm.

"That's your girlfriend." Eve hissed at Shane. Shane looked me straight in the eyes.

"Not anymore." He said jerking his arm back to him and leaving. I had tears in my eyes. I just stood there.

"Claire." Eve said sadly. I looked at Tyler.

"Let's go before I flip the switch." I demanded. Tyler nodded gently grabbing my hand.

"Flip the switch?" Michael asked, confused. Tyler sighed.

"She means before turning off her humanity." Tyler said grabbing my hand and leading me out the front door.

**(A/n) I know it's not long but I'm writing chapter four down. Please review and I'm sorry if the story plot line has changed. Review if you want Claire to be with Tyler!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while since I've updated this story but here is the newest chapter of Claire Elizabeth Salvatore! Enjoy! Oh and this chapter is short but the next one will be longer.**

Chapter 4

Claire's P.O.V

"_I'm out." Shane said turning to walk out._

"_That's your girlfriend." Eve had hissed._

"_Not anymore."_

My heart still throbbed with the words Shane had said. I was foolish to believe that he loved me, and he would continue to love me once he knew the truth about me, but no. Deep down, I already knew that once Shane found out I was a vampire, that my whole life story I had feed him about Claire Danvers was a lie, I knew I would lose him.

"Look at it this way; maybe it would be better without him." Tyler says, hiking up the mountain.

Yes the mountain, me and Tyler had traveled to the Appalachian Mountains these past two days and let me tell you this, he has been really understanding. I had been so close to turning off my humanity, just to get away from the dwelling heartbreak. The loss of Shane, my brothers coming back into my life, oh and above all- I agreed to protect the very girl who I have no desire to protect. My life went from perfect to hell in no time. It wasn't my life to begin with though.

"Maybe your right." I laugh. "There was a time in my life where I didn't care much for men or for love."

Tyler glanced at me over his shoulder. "I wasn't saying to give up the hope about the subject."

I roll my eyes at my fellow hybrid. "I've had a hundred and ten years to find love, and never once had it successfully went well."

"Really? I pretty girl like you? You're the full package, the looks, the body, the attitude even come with fangs and claws." Tyler threw me a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh.

"The fangs and the claws is a nice touch, I'll admit that." I say, continuing to hike up hill despite the ache starting to build up in my leg muscles.

We continued for a few more miles and I enjoyed the view. It was a different scene than Morganville, where there was just dry air, the heat and the sun. Here, in these woods, where trees, wildlife, and most of all, a certain freedom. After a few more miles, Tyler stopped in front of a cave.

"This is the cave I broke the sire bond with." Tyler stepped inside, I followed shortly behind.

"It's cold in here." The stone walls kept the cold early spring air trapped within.

Tyler turned to face me. "That won't be an issue once you start to shift over and over again. Which, by the way, will hurt like a bitch."

I understood it would hurt, hell it hurt the first time I shifted and that first time had been my last time. I knew Tyler wanted to get this over with quickly, he must of wanted to get back with Caroline. I did ask him about her but he seems kind of sour- maybe they had a fight. Besides that, I stripped my shirt and my pants.

"You just want to jump into it?" Tyler asked, seeming surprised.

"This is going to hurt like bitch just like you said." I went onto all fours. "Might as well get this over with."

I tried to will the shift, but I just was there, on my hands and knees for at least five minutes before I growled out of frustration.

"How the hell do I shift?" I ask, looking at Tyler who was smirking. "Stop watching my ass."

Tyler chuckled and pushed off the wall to kneel down in front of me.

"Look for the wolf deep inside you, look for the tie that links you to Klaus. Focus everything on those two things, add in your emotions. Anger, love, grief."

I listened to his words, and I tried to look inside myself. I looked for the wolf and the connection with Klaus, and I found it. I found the pull that yarned to go to Klaus, to do as he pleased at his every beck and command, and I focus all my hatred, anger, even my grief and I willed myself.

I felt a tremor shoot through my body; hate filled my veins as my bones snapped. A snarl or pain made its way through my lips as my left arm broke, along with my body twisting in unnatural ways. My screams echoed off the walls, and distantly I heard Tyler trying to tell me sweet nothings, that it's all going to be okay. I wanted to snarl at him to shut the hell up, but I couldn't, because now I stood on four paws, growling at Tyler.

"Claire, it's okay. It's just me." Tyler says, slowly reaching out to run his hands in my fur. "Now reverse it."

I grunted, and willed it to undo. This time it came faster than shifting into a wolf.

"Now again." Tyler instructed, and once again I willed it, I let the wolf within come out once again and I kept repeating this process.

Eve's P.O.V

"You're so fucking _stupid_!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me finally when Shane walked in through the front door.

I was a human and I could practically smell the alcohol and booze that was on him, as if it was a colon. This dumbass went and got drunk! Could he be even more stupid? I think he could, seeing as he was drunk and walked home in the middle of the night in Morganville! He might as well have been wearing a neon light that point to him saying _"free meal!"_.

"Eve, your so loud!" Shane whined, slumping onto the couch lazily. "Use your indoor voice."

I want to strangle him, knock some sense into him but I couldn't. I restrained myself.

"Next time don't get drunk!" I shrieked, just as Michael came down from the stairs.

"Eve, stop yelling. Please. Shane probably just won't remember this in the morning." Michael says, and shushed me when I opened my mouth. "You, Shane get your ass to bed. We are talking about what exactly happed with Claire when you're sober."

I didn't get a say when Michael took me upstairs or when he put me in my room.

"Something's not right." He says.

"We aren't figuring it out tonight so let's sleep on it." I sighed as I said this, getting into my bed as Michael slid in bedside me.

Elena's P.O.V

Damon and Stefan where unhappy to say the most. They finally find their little sister, only for her to hate them. She didn't want to see them let alone speaks to them, but in the end, she finally agreed to help them protect me, despite the fact she's sired to Klaus and hates me already. I think that's the fact that makes me feel guilty, Claire lost her brothers to Katherine and now they ask her to protect the very girl who looks just like the woman she lost everything to.

"She'll come around you know." Stefan says, looking at Damon.

We are now sitting in a little café called Common Grounds, all huddled and talking.

"Give her time." Caroline interjects. "I mean, this must be a lot for her to take all at one time."

"I don't care!" Damon growled. "She's my sister, and she needs to understand that family needs to stick together!"

I gave him a look. "Damon, Claire is putting everything she has on the line.-"

"She's sired to Klaus!-"

'That's beyond the point Jeremy!" I snapped at my younger brother.

"Besides that, she agreed to help us.' Stefan sighed. "I think we were lucky just for that Damon. Let's not push Claire any more than we should."

For once Damon actually agreed with his brother and we all just sat there, in silence hoping for a better outcome. Cause after all, the main focus right now was to fully gain the Salvatore sister trust and loyalty and main, in a selfish way, Tyler could achieve this.

**Authors Note**

**Okay so here is the update and I really hope you enjoyed this! I wonder who is a fan of Clyer? I saw a lot of people were, I personally think I'm a fan of KlausXClaireXTyler…. How about you guys?**

**Hehe, review!**


End file.
